10 years
by kzone07
Summary: 10 years...would you still remember?...CarlyxSam..oneshot..this is inspired by the Detective conan OVA9 "Stranger in 10 years" R


"_10 years of waiting…is too late..but I still want to say this to you.."_

"Sam!..Carly shouted as she went down the stairs for the last time in Ridgeway junior high and continued "Come on!..the ceremony I about to start!"

Sam was holding a taco in her hand and said "I'll follow..just have to finish this baby…"

Carly gave her a smile and came near her and said "I know that taco can wait..come on!..Freddie's about to give his speech…"

Sam gave a quizzical look and said "You know I hate that boy!..why would I want to hear him talk of how great he is"

"Sam..come on now!..Freddie's our friend"

"Sam gave a grunt and said "Fine..if it wasn't for you I would never attend this waste.." and she hid her taco in one of the empty lockers and Caly said "This is not a waste.."and she turned her back at Sam and continued "This is our graduation!..you should feel lucky that we all passed our secondary education"

Sam heard some sobbing and said "Well I was just kidding.." and she held Carly's arm and turned her body to face her and said "I'm really happy.." and she hugged Carly and continued "It's just that..It might be the last time I'll ever see your face again…and I know I have all the right to be sad about it"

Carly was caught off guard of what Sam said and she pulled of and said "You know what Sam..this is the first time I saw you cry for real because of me…and I feel happy about it in a bad way.." and she gave Sam another hugged and said "I'll miss you Sam"

Sam closed her eyes and said "I'll miss you to and..I Lo.." and before Sam could finish Spencer came inside and said "Aww..you too..well I kniow it's hard to leave but you have to..so come on Freddie's next"

Carly pulled of the hug and said "Come on Sam" and she grabbed hold of her hand and Sam held her hand tightly as if she will never let it go..forever..

It was a Sunday morning..Sam was in her office enjoying a cup of tea when her assistant came in and said "Miss Sam..A letter for you"

Sam looked curious and said "Directly here in my office?...I thought I told you that all my mail should be sent at my house specially if this is a personal letter"

"Well Miss I did what you said but this letter came in here anddress to our office…" and she handed it to Sam and left the room. Sam opened the letter and was surprise to see the emblem of Ridgeway and she read it and after reading it Sam was momentarily silent and when she came to her senses a tear fell down from her cheeks and said to herself…"Should I go?...Should I go back to the place where I first saw her…the place where my heart was broken for hundred of times..should I go?" and suddenly someone on the door and Sam shot back to her sit and said come in.

A tall guy about 6 ½ tall came in and said "Morning hun.."

"Jerry?...what are you doing this early in the morning??"

"Well you see..since this is Saturday and most people are not on there work..I was hoping you could come with me today?"

"Sam looked curious and said "Well…I.." and before she could finish Jerry said "I talked to Mr. Takada about your Japanese plans for her building and he said it's alright if you reschedule your meeting this Tuesday"

Sam stands up and hugged Jerry and said "Oh god thatnk you for saving my butt from that proposal meeting this afternoon..I was never at all finish with my plan..Thanks so much jerry"

Jerry scratched her head and said "So are you gonna come with me today?"

Sam gave her a delighted smile and said "Sure..I'll just fix my stuff and we'll go"

Sam was fixing her things when Jerry noticed the letter in Sam's desk amd said "Oh!..I see your having this reunion stuff…"

Sam looked at Jerry and said "Well yeah..But I don't think I'll go..It's just a waste of time"

Jerry sat on the couch and said "Well probably your right but I think it would be fun…" and he gave Sam a rassuring smile and Sam asked "Why did you say that?"

"Well..I know things about you and your webshow back then…what was it again?"

"iCarly"

"Yes..iCarly…and I know you created that with your bestfriends back in your middle school year..so I think it would be cool for you to come you know relieve happy memories.."

Sam smiled and said "Well…you are right…but how about you..I know you also have one of this get together thing..why did you never tell me about it?"

Jerry stands up and said "Just like what you said..it is a waste of time and plus I really don't have to go back to my old school…I mean come on…I worked there..Never missed that school a single bit" and both of them laughed.

It was 8 in the evening when Sam and Jerry's dinner was served it was a very wonderful dinner in a French restaurant with a beautiful music when suddenly the lights went of and then a single spot light shot at there table and when Sam has fixed her vison she saw Jerry kneeling infront of her and was holding a small black box and said "Samantha Puckette…I have known you since college and back then it was nothing but beautiful dream..a beautiful drea that I never wanted to wake form and now.." Sam has tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips and Jerry said "I want that dream to continue and with you saying a wonderful yes" and jerry opened the box and a diamond ring was shown he continued "To this proposal maybe then I could wake up and then face the reality with you"

Sam's eyes were full of tears and she said "YES" after that Sam heard a thunder of applauses and when the lights came back on Sam saw her and Jerry's friend surrounding them and congratulating them and surely it was a night to remember.

Cars were park outside the school of Ridgeway. Sam came walking towards the entrance when she saw a very familiar face, She came near him and tap his back and said "Gibby"

Gibby look back and was surprise of what he saw and said "Sam!" and he hugged Sam and continued "Have you been?...Oh my god!"

Sam gave her a smile and said "Oh..Nothing…just a few changes…just like you"

Gave gave a sheepish smile and said "Well being the CEO of your very own company is qite a life changer…"

"Yeah Kind Off.."

"Well then I know your really psyched to see Freddie and Carly…hmmm…I know those two would end up" and he gave Sam a smile and continued "Anyway they're inside right now.."

Sam smiled and said "Well of course..then I'll just see you later gibbs"

Gibby gave a wave and Sam walked in. It was never a second when she spotted her two best friends, She came near them and was as surprise as she was when she saw them and they greeted her with hugs and smiles, They Chatted all night about their life and stuff when Freddie was called up on the stage to give a little message to his batch mates when Carly grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her out of the gym and into the hallway and soon enough Sam, and Carly were facing each other and Sam said awkwardly "Well..I never really had the chance to listen to his speech during our graduation so…" and she started to walk off when Carly spoke "You never finished what you said"

Sam look at her with a smile on her face and said "So..we should be back there..you know to give him some little inspiration he might get al nervous and stuff up there…"

"That's not what I meant Sam.." Carly grabbed her hands and said "You never finished what you said during our graduation…"

Sam froze to where he is standing and the smile faded from her face and Carly came near her and said "Sam..It's been 10 year…I know…I know what you felt about me"

Sam was shocked of the revelation she just heard and she looked down and said "I knew you were smart...I mean your Carly…buit still it took you 10 years to figure it out"

Carly smiled and lifted Sam's head and said "No..I knew it..ever since we started iCarly…"

"Then why didn't you…"

Carly looked at Sam's eyes and said "Because I was to scared to hurt you…I knew that it would never worked out…"

"But if we…"

"Sam…Look at me…those if's are nothing but dead hope…nothing would happen anymore specially now that we are at this point of life…"

Sam looked down and said "10 years had passed…and still I'm holding on…I was hurt…badly bruised my emotions…but still I never gave up…Never…"

Carly smile and said "I don't know what to say…but I'm sorry.." and she held Sam's shoulder, Sam look up and Carly leaned in and there lips collided although it never took long they knew that it was something…something they knew they wanted for a very long time..

And then Carly said "Sam..I want you to hear this…10 years is enough…I don't want you to get hurt…I want you to be happy…I want both of us to enjoy our lives while we still can…our past will never leave us…it will always haunt us forever but I want you to listen to this…The past the we had molded will forever be in our memories no matter what…but we have to remember that our past will always be our past we can reminisce them but we can never go back..the only thing we can do is to face the future ahead of us the to make the best out of our present lives…"

Carly smiled and continues "I also heard your getting married soon…so does that mean my husband is going to be the bride's maid?"

Sam gave her a smile and said "well..Only if Freddie agrees..or her wife say's yes.."

Carly smiled and said "Ill ask him…maybe he'll say yes.." and both girls walked back inside and Freddie Joins the two of them and said "Where have you been..?"


End file.
